


After Hours

by Imfuckingspock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Space Husbands, Star Trek: AOS, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfuckingspock/pseuds/Imfuckingspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk glanced at his face but returned the attention to Spock's fingers brushing his knee up to his thigh as he spoke. Spock was now massaging Jim's leg with a steady hand, and just as Kirk looked away, took the opportunity and came closer, kissing the other's neck and licking it. Kirk swallowed hard feeling Spock's lips and tongue hot against his skin and stuttered.</p><p> -Wh- what are you doing, Spock!?</p><p> So Spock slowly moved his lips up to Kirk's ear, making him feel the warmness of his breath, and whispered</p><p> -I'm trying to make you relax, Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lou Reed died, therefore the title of this one is after The Velvet Underground's song [After Hours](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRrZD6HZAto) and you should all listen to it, it's cute as fuck.  
> \- And of course thanks to the adorable [Yvie](http://yvieinsane.tumblr.com/) for being such and amazing beta and running a great blog.

Jim was a mess. Since the problems with Starfleet were growing bigger he couldn’t think straight, he wouldn’t relax, he wasn’t eating well and barely sleeping. Despite Doctor McCoy's constant struggle to make him take some pills, Jim would just toss them somewhere and forget about them, like the stubborn 10 year old only he could be. A Captain doesn't need sleep when he had that much trouble to solve, right? Maybe two, three hours a night and that was it, after that Jim would just wake up feeling even worse, thinking about how he could put things together and get everything done, with terrible headaches that would last the whole day and he just couldn't find an answer to the amount of problems he had to get through as the Enterprise’s Captain. Jim was looking like shit, being cranky and impossibly annoying and rude to any crew member of the Enterprise. Kirk needed to relax, he needed a break and he just wouldn’t give himself one.

 After a long shift at the ship, Kirk was sitting on his bed with his hands holding his head trying to figure it out how he would manage all the work. So many problems to solve and no answers. He was totally immersed on his thoughts when he suddenly heard a knock on his door and the distinct voice of his first officer:

 -Permission to enter your room, sir?

 Kirk opened his eyes and turned his face back to the door as he answered with no strength in his voice:

 -Permission granted, Spock.

 As soon as Spock heard the answer, he pressed the button to open the door to his Captain's chambers and entered with his arms crossed behind his back, walking over to Kirk's bed who kept staring at him with a tired look on his face.

 -May I sit down, Jim?

 Kirk nodded and Spock sat by his side, trying to focus again on those problems he needed to solve, but facing Spock again as he continued to talk:

 -Captain, I noticed some patterns in the way you have been acting lately and did some research to figure out how to help you with those problems.

 Jim elevated his eyebrows with a sarcastic expression and stared back while responding:

 -"The way I've been acting", Spock?

 -Yes, Captain. You have been complaining about headaches, mumbling to yourself and responding in a, I may say rude way, to the other ensigns. And by the look on your face and the closed bottle of pills laying on the nightstand I must add that you’re not getting the sleep time you should.

 -What are you implying!?

 -I'm just saying sir, I might be able to help you.

 Jim smirked as he heard Spock and let his hands fall on his own thighs, still looking at him with a sarcastic expression as he answered:

 -And how would you do that?

 Spock slowly reached to Jim's knee, caressing it with the tip of his fingers, looking at them while he talked with a slow steady voice.

 -According to my research, the proper way to help you is trying to make you relax, so your blood flow will settle and your brain will be able to work properly into solving the problems that have been taking your nights and also caused your headaches.

 Kirk glanced at his face but returned the attention to Spock's fingers brushing his knee up to his thigh as he spoke. Spock was now massaging Jim's leg with a steady hand, and just as Kirk looked away, took the opportunity and came closer, kissing the other's neck and licking it. Kirk swallowed hard feeling Spock's lips and tongue hot against his skin and stuttered.

 -Wh- what are you doing, Spock!?

 So Spock slowly moved his lips up to Kirk's ear, making him feel the warmness of his breath, and whispered

 -I'm trying to make you relax, Captain.

 -I don't see how you doing th- awn god...

 As Jim responded with a perplex tone, Spock brushed his lips against Kirk's ear and gently bit it, making him roll his eyes and interrupt the sentence with a little moan. Spock took it as a sigh to keep going and started to make a path of kisses down Kirk's neck while still stroking his leg. He slowly came closer, reaching Jim's waist with his free hand and brushing his fingers to touch his skin beneath the yellow uniform.

 Kirk just stood still, feeling the Vulcan caress him with his eyes closed, paying attention to every move, the warmness of his lips and tongue kissing and slowly licking his neck, along with the tips of his fingers touching his waist, his other hand pressing his muscles up and down on his thigh. Jim moaned again as he felt Spock sucking on his neck and noticed his cock was already half-hard pressed against the tight dark fabric. He tried to hide it pulling his own shirt down but Spock whispered again against Jim's skin:

 -No need to hide it, Captain. That is the reaction I was expecting.

 While whispering, Spock moved his hand from Kirk's leg to the bulge at his crotch and he whimpered in response, reaching Spock's hand and grabbing it, trying to keep his hand from moving. If Spock wanted to do that, why wouldn’t Jim allow it? Spock was trying to think about an excuse, "for the good of the Enterprise" he kept telling himself, but the truth was he couldn't stand Kirk being a prat to everyone and do something about it, he couldn’t stand the way he stared and smirked at Spock at the bridge without doing anything about it, He knew Jim wanted it, so why wouldn’t he be pleased if Spock took the first move? The timing couldn't be better. Spock then released Jim's cock, gently touched the other's chin and turned his face so he could still whisper, now again his mouth:

 -You must relax, Jim.

 After he finished the sentence, Spock slowly moved his head so he could touch Jim's lips with his and started a slow kiss, which Kirk reciprocated, a little shy at first, but soon with urge, flicking and sucking Spock's tongue into his own mouth and gently biting the other's lips. Finally, Jim relaxed. He missed it, the touching, he hardly remembered what it felt like, feeling someone kiss and touch him like that, he felt that Spock knew what he wanted and he was willing to give him, so he took the chance. When Jim took control of the kiss, Spock returned his hand to Kirk's now full-hard cock and gently stroke it, hearing another moan escape from Jim's throat to his own mouth.

 They kept kissing for several minutes, Spock still stroking Kirk's erection through the fabric as he moaned in response at the Vulcan’s mouth and sucked on his lower lip. Their lips were getting sore as Spock opened Jim's trousers and touched his dick, making him shiver and whisper a tiny "fuck" between their lips. Taking it as another sigh to keep going, Spock pulled Jim's underwear down, Kirk's erection jumped out of the piece of clothing and Spock stopped the kissing with a single peck at Jim's lips before staring at his eyes.

 Kirk's lips were incredibly red as he stared back at Spock just before the Vulcan looked away. They both stared at Jim's cock now, as the Vulcan started to pull the foreskin down, revealing Kirk's glans which were as red as his lips. Spock then took the erection in his hand and Jim whimpered as his first officer started to play with his thumb against his glans, making it wet and slippery with pre cum.

 Spock's fingers were holding on Jim's cock as he slowly stroke it down the shaft, making him whimper again and thrust his hips against Spock's hand. Jim's lips where split, still blood red as Spock started to jerk him off in a nice and slow rhythm. Kirk closed his eyes and kept on whimpering at every slow stroke, feeling his first officer's hand move up and down at his cock. Kirk was starting to let go of his thoughts, he just wanted to feel Spock work him out, and he was doing it with mastery, so Kirk stemmed his hands against the bed and grabbed the sheets with a sigh, feeling his blood run fast through his body, down to his erection, pulsating back to his neck, head and face, that was now flushed red, a perfect match with his lips and the head of his cock.

 Spock couldn’t look anywhere else besides Jim's cock, he was mesmerized by it. His glans were so fucking red and soft, just as his lips. And his dick... he had those thick veins that would pulse against his tight fingers every time Jim moaned. He was thick and not that long, but his head was mushroom shaped and steamy as fuck. And then Spock noticed, he was getting aroused by all that, the sight of Jim's body responding to his touch, his dick was twitching as a response to Spock's strokes and releasing pre cum at his fingers, the way he pressed his eyes closed and the moans escaping from those perfect red lips, the Vulcan was already rock hard in his uniform.

 He kept on going, jerking Kirk off as he moaned back to the touch, making Spock increase the rhythm of the strokes. Jim still had his eyes closed, moaning and biting his own lips before whispering some words Spock 'couldn’t quite comprehend. So he came closer, pressed his lips against Kirk's neck again and sucked on his skin. There was pre cum dripping all over Spock's fingers, he could feel Kirk was getting close as his moans got louder, he could feel his captain's pulse on his cock as he thrust his hips into the air asking for more.

 Kirk opened his eyes, licking and biting his own mouth trying to keep the moans for himself, until he noticed the bulge in Spock's pants which made him smirk while his neck was being sucked on. Jim leaded one hand to Spock's cock and stroke it with the palm of his hand, Spock was now moaning against Kirk's neck and god, he was getting even closer just by hearing Spock moan for him at his neck. Spock realized Jim must had opened his eyes and noticed that the Vulcan had his cock pressed hard against his pants, but he was trying to let it go, focused on giving Jim pleasure. But Jim unzipped the Vulcan's uniform, took his erection in his hand and started to jerk him off too, at the same rhythm Spock was doing it to him, before his first officer could even say a thing. They both whimpered together, Spock's dick was leaking pre cum nonstop and now Jim was the one who could not keep his eyes from it. Spock still had his face buried against Jim's neck, moaning next to his ear and brushing his lips against Jim's skin before kissing it where now was a hickey.

 They were both moaning as one, their voices getting husky as they were getting closer to come. The rhythm of both hands was fast, they just couldn’t take it anymore. They were both tired, sweaty, leaking at each other’s hands as Spock swallowed hard and whispered, his voice deep. He was on the edge.

 -Captain I...

 As soon as Kirk heard Spock's voice he took a breath, he knew what Spock was going to say, but he just kept on stroking the Vulcan’s dick, moaning and whispering back at the same tone before Spock could finish his sentence:

 -Come with me Spock, it's an order.

 With the last sentence, Spock came with a long and deep moan against Kirk's ear, his load spilled all over the dark fabric of his trousers as Jim gently slowed the strokes. They were now slow, his hand moved down to the shaft until the tip of the Vulcan's cock, making sure every last drop was gone. Spock continued to moan in a low tone. But as he came, Spock stopped moving his hand, he just grabbed Jim's cock tight as he felt his own liquid fall down his pants. Kirk couldn’t look away, he was mesmerized, and his lover's orgasm was only what he needed. With a whining moan Jim came as well, all over Spock's hand that was standing still, holding his glans with just as much strength as he needed.

 They both just stood there, trying to catch their breaths again, both hands and trousers covered with cum. Spock tilted his head back to look again at his Captain's face and they both smirked at each other, they were both blushing, Spock in a shade of green Kirk had never seen before. Pleased with himself for being able to make his Captain come, mission accomplished, after all. Kirk was as tired as he could be, still trying to catch his breath as he looked at Spock with that cute shade of green in his cheeks and the tip of his ears, along with that adorable smile.

 So he tried to reach Spock for one more kiss. As tired as he was, he was pleased, he was surely not expecting Spock would do that to him. Especially after the way he was treating everyone lately. The way he used to smirk at Spock at the bridge was just to make him uncomfortable, he thought. Maybe in the end, he really wanted Spock, and he even himself wasn’t aware of that, until that night. And just as they started to caress each other's tongues in a slow, lazy kiss, Jim whimpered and fell on the bed already half asleep, thinking about his feelings for Spock while they kissed, he had finally relaxed.

 Spock zippered his trousers now with white stains on it and left his Captain's room with a grin on his face, he had accomplished what he wanted, the Captain was finally getting some proper rest. All thanks to him. He did a great job. Besides, he wasn’t expecting Kirk to touch him back, and it had been, without a doubt, a great experience he would like to repeat again soon. He returned to his own chambers, it was late at night and luckily he didn’t met anyone in the corridor, avoiding any embarrassing conversations about those stains at his uniform and why he was still awake that late at night. Still, as tired as he was, that after work hours were worth it. Yes, they totally were. He took a shower and went to bed, already half asleep when he fell on the mattress, just as Kirk had done. Thinking about Jim and that amazing night they shared at the Captain's chambers.

 The other day the Enterprise’s crew woke up to a shift with a smiley Captain Kirk, who had already solved those issues that were worrying him for days before breakfast and was for everyone's surprise in a good mood. He had been making fun of Chekov for a few minutes now, for something incredibly silly and everyone was trying to figure it out what happened last night to make Jim come back to normal, but cheery since Captain Kirk was being himself again. They couldn’t keep but to notice a few things that were different about him this morning though. The looks and smirks he was giving Spock were now being reciprocated by the Vulcan as he arrived on the bridge with an even greater smile. Also, the dark circles under his eyes were gone, so everyone realized he probably had some proper sleep. Maybe he finally took the pills Doctor McCoy gave him and Spock was just pleased about it. But as Kirk turned to his side, a dark spot had made itself visible at the Captain's neck. Tennent Uhura and Sulu then smirked at each other as they noticed the hickey and connected the dots at the same time:

\- That will keep the ensigns gossiping about it for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Having an orgasm indeed helps you with headaches, it's scientific proved.
> 
> -Also hiccups.
> 
> -And unblock your nose.


End file.
